


Shut up and dance with me...

by KeepGoing



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't know how to dance, Alec is falling for Magnus, First Date, M/M, Magnus takes Alec to a club, grinding on the dance floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus takes Alec to a club after their dinner date. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Alexander…” Magnus purrs out as his hand trails down his back over his t-shirt and slides lower. Alec swallows and looks into the older man's eyes. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance with me...

Alec’s long fingers wrap around Magnus’s tightly as the bouncer at the door gives the Warlock a small nod before pulling back the curtain for him and his young date. 

The lights are bright and demanding in Alec’s eyes and he squints to see the sea of bodies that have packed into such a small space. He immediately has trouble breathing. For so many different reasons. The smell of sweat and cologne, perfume, alcohol and by the angel who knows what else, invades his senses and he can literally feel the bass of the music vibrating his organs underneath his skin. 

Magnus never lets go of his hand; rubbing his thumb protectively and reassuringly over Alec’s just to let him know, _yes Alexander I’m here and I’m not letting go._

There goes his breath again. 

It's their first date. They had dinner at this small Egyptian place where they both got weird looks from the like inside. Alec tried to brush it off; yes it's weird; a shadowhunter with a downworlder, but he was more nervous just to BE with Magnus, let alone the lopsided looks they have been getting all night.

But here, in between the thumping music and grinding bodies, no one noticed them. No one judged. He had never felt like they had been more alone together than in this club. 

Magnus finds a spot right in the middle of the dance floor and literally twirls Alec around and he falls against Magnus with an uncoordinated and embarrassing _‘oof’_. 

“Alexander…” Magnus purrs out as his hand trails down his back over his t-shirt and slides lower. Alec swallows and looks into the older man's eyes. 

“It's crowded, “ is all Alec can muster enough air in his lungs to retort. 

“Indeed,” Magnus' hands are heavy on Alec’s lower back as he begins to sway to the loud and overpowering music. “Are you okay?”

Alec nods. “I...just...I’ve never…”

“Been to a club?”

“Danced,” Alec states. 

A Cheshire-like grin forms on Magnus’s lips. “Oh Alexander, is that what you’re worried about?”

“Well, yeah.” Alec huffs out a laugh. “I don't get much time for dancing.”

“That’s all going to change, my dear boy.” Magnus grinds up against him and Alec’s breath hitches. 

“Magnus…” Alec’s eyes slide shut against his will. “What are you doing?”

“Shhh. Just listen to the music. Let it take you over. Free your mind. Of everything. Don't think about anything but the beat,” Magnus digs his fingertips into the curve of Alec’s ass and Alec thought there was no way for their bodies to be any closer, but he is quickly proven wrong. 

So Alec tries. He concentrates on the different rhythms he hears. The different tempo’s. How the music shifts and uptakes in certain spots. He can smell the distinct scent of Magnus’s skin, and the heat radiating off his body against his own. And his body moves. Alec has to wonder if this is really even dancing, but the small noises that keep escaping his dates throat, and unconsciously his own as well, it really didn't matter. 

He can feel Magnus’s dick straining through his tight pants; hard and pulsing. Alec doesn't want to admit he’s feeling something he has never felt before and prays Magnus can't feel his own appendage plotting against him and growing out of control. But every time Magnus dips his hips just the right way, Alec lets out a sound that is a combination of a whine and a moan. And it just makes Magnus growl. Their faces are pressed together; Magnus lips against Alec’s forehead and their breathing is ragged and when their lips finally meet in a frenzy of stuttered groans and salty tongues, Alec almost orgasms right there on the dancefloor. In his jeans. 

The kiss for what seems like hours. They map out each others mouths; Alec learning rather quickly that when Magnus runs his tongue along his bottom lip his dick reacts in the oddest of ways. And when Alec tugs on the back of Magnus’s hair when he bites the tip of his tongue, Magnus moans so loudly Alec is sure the couple next to them hears him over the music. 

Alec knows the purpose of this date was to get to know Magnus. It's what he promised himself and his parents when he stepped down off that altar and away from Lydia into Magnus’s arms. But Alec couldn't deny the buzz between them at dinner. The electricity in the air just being near the warlock. And it wasn't magic, Alec knows that. It's just them. This thing that had happened between them from the first moment their eyes met. 

“W-Why’d you bring me here?” Alec whispers against Magnus’s swollen lips. 

“I wanted you to have fun. I wanted you to just...be free. For once.” Magnus pauses, pulling back to search Alec’s eyes. “And I wanted to witness it.”

“I’m a horrible dancer.” Alec admits, eyes downcasting. Magnus just nuzzles his nose against his and smiles. 

“Alexander, my love. The way you move does things to me I’m not sure I would ever be able to explain with words.”

Alec feels the blush wash over his cheeks. “I can feel it.”

Magnus moans, loudly, and sighs into Alec’s mouth. “I know you feel what I feel.”

The echo of the words Magnus said to him just hours before his wedding ring in his head and all Alec can do to prove _‘Yes, Magnus. I do. I did. I always did. I’m here now. I choose you’_ is to press himself deeper and closer into Magnus’s space and kiss him again. And again. 

They have a long way to go. So much to learn about each other. There will be obstacles to overcome. There will probably be fights. Jealousy. Misunderstandings. But there will also be this. Comfort. Need. Want. Chemistry. The feeling of just them in a crowd of thousands. 

And possibly one day, love.


End file.
